Desculpas
by Lailla Lobo
Summary: Hermione pede desculpas a Snape pelas acusações injustas que ela e seus amigos fizeram em Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal. Shortfic beeeeem short.


**

* * *

**

Desculpas

* * *

Final da primeira aula de poções do segundo ano da turma de Harry Potter.

Snape mantinha os olhos fixos numa certa página de um livro enorme de capa vermelha sobre a sua mesa enquanto seus alunos saiam da sala. Dez minutos depois ele fechou o livro imaginando que todos já haviam deixado o local e estaria sozinho. Puro engano. Sentada ainda em sua cadeira e observando-o desde o momento em que todos se retiraram estava Hermione Granger.

Os olhos de Snape pararam sobre ela e assim permaneceram por alguns instantes. Hermione não deixou de fitá-lo após perceber que não estava mais incógnita.

— Eu preciso fechar a sala, Srta. Granger. — disse erguendo-se de sua cadeira e se preparando para ir embora — Está com algum problema para levantar-se?

— Não, professor. — ela levantou de sua cadeira e pegou os livros já arrumados sobre a mesa, abraçando-os em seguida na frente do corpo — Eu já estou indo.

Snape ouviu e sentiu um leve gaguejar na voz da jovem menina.

— Por acaso pretendia me dizer alguma coisa, senhorita? — ele perguntou num tom imponente enquanto cruzava os braços.

— Não senhor. — Hermione baixou os olhos e se dirigiu à saída da sala.

— Espere. — Snape pronunciou permanecendo na mesma posição.

Hermione estancou.

— Se quer me dizer alguma coisa, Srta. Granger, que seja agora.

Hermione voltou devagar até sua frente. Ao contrário de ainda há pouco, não conseguiu mais encara-lo.

— Professor, é que.... o senhor deve ter tomado conhecimento de que eu, o Harry e o Rony tínhamos certeza de que era o senhor quem estava tramando contra o diretor Dumbledore para assim se apoderar da Pedra Filosofal em nome do senhor-sabe-quem...

Snape continuou fitando de forma imparcial a parte de cima da cabeça de Hermione já que ela não ousava erguer os olhos.

— Nem por um momento nós imaginamos que o verdadeiro traidor fosse o professor Quirrell. Até o último momento, estávamos certos que.... era o senhor... — Hermione baixou ainda mais a cabeça.

Um pequeno silêncio.

— Os meninos nem tanto, mas o senhor sabe como eu odeio errar... odeio mais ainda ser injusta com quem quer que seja e... nós cometemos uma injustiça.

— Se a senhorita pretende pedir desculpas, não está sendo muito direta, Srta. Granger.

— Acontece que eu ainda não confio no senhor! — ela ergueu os olhos na direção dos dele, mas imediatamente os arremeteu de novo ao chão — Desculpe por ter dito isso. E também pelas acusações injustas sobre o senhor com relação à Pedra Filosofal. Em meu nome, em nome de Harry e em nome de Rony, eu peço desculpas, professor Snape.

— Se já disse o que queria, então pode ir, senhorita Granger.

— Professor, é que...

— Sim? Algo mais a acrescentar?

— É que o senhor não disse se aceitou ou não as nossas desculpas.

Snape não respondeu de imediato. Ficou observando-a, analisando-a por um certo tempo.

— Eu aceito as suas desculpas, senhorita. _As suas_! — ele frisou — Agora se já terminou...

— Sim, eu já terminei. — ela reiniciou sua trajetória até a porta para ir embora.

— Só mais uma coisa, senhorita Granger. — ele disse com as costas voltadas para as costas dela.

Hermione parou, mas não se virou. Snape tão pouco.

— Sim, professor? — ela indagou ainda com a voz trêmula pela situação.

— Se eu fosse a senhorita, manteria sua posição de não confiar em mim.

Hermione prendeu a respiração.

— A senhorita errou... dessa vez. Ninguém sabe na próxima! — Snape disse de uma forma que Hermione julgou como sombria.

— Sim, professor... — as palavras teimaram em sair estremecidas — Eu vou me lembrar disso.

E saiu dali transtornada a passos rápidos e nervosos.

"_O mal precisa ser exterminado a todo e qualquer custo!_", um pensamento perdido no espaço naquele instante. Seria de Hermione? De Severus?

Talvez de ambos...

* * *

Fim

* * *

N/A: Essa shortfic era uma coisa que eu esperei ver no primeiro filme de Harry Potter (eu não li nenhum dos livros de HP - se lá aconteceu algo do tipo, paciência u.u -, só vi os filmes... e bem atrasada com relação aos lançamentos de cada um). Então, como eu estava dizendo (essa nota vai ficar maior que a fic, vocês vão ver O.o), antes de assistir HP1, um amigo comentou que o vilão da história era um professor.. "Não lembro do nome dele direito", ele me dizia "mas ele morre no final, o Harry mata ele...". Pronto! Muitoooooo tempo depois estava eu assistindo Harry Potter 1. Meus olhos bateram no Snape e eu me apaixonei (como ser diferente? Heehe!) e daí aquelas três coisinhas dizendo o tempo todo que ele era o traidor e eu acreditei e me desesperei pensando por que o professor que eu tinha amado logo de cara ia morrer no final (ai, quando eu lembro da minha agonia durante o filme todo dá vontade de esganar aqueles três pestinhas... e também o meu amigo, é claro).

Bjinhos!

Lailla

* * *


End file.
